Pensando en ti
by MRojas08
Summary: ¿Qué tan difícil es abrir los ojos y no encontrarte con lo que todas las noches sueñas? Eso Hermione Granger lo vivió. Cuando lo miraba estaba pensando en él. Cuando miraba a sus ojos esperaba encontrarse con los de él.


**Summary: **¿Qué tan difícil es abrir los ojos y no encontrarte con lo que todas las noches sueñas? Eso Hermione Granger lo vivió. Cuando lo miraba estaba pensando en él. Cuando miraba a sus ojos esperaba encontrarse con los de él.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los ocupe para divertirme y distraerme un rato. Cabe mencionar que no recibo ninguna paga de esto, por que si lo hiciera pues creanme...no estaría aquí. (Nah mentira, pero si no me pagan por esto)

Si quieren pueden escuchar la canción Thinking of you - Katy Perry.

.com/watch?v=wdGZBRAwW74

Ahora si a leer...

* * *

Abrí los ojos, esperando encontrarte a mi lado. Ese día no tendría trabajo así que no habría de que preocuparse. Tome la pequeña bata que descansaba a un lado de mi cama. Tome asiento en un borde de la cama desperezándome…Mire hacia la pequeña cómoda. Sonreí. Me levante de la cama, mientras el pequeño vestido de seda se resbala por mis bronceadas piernas. Era color gris, gris metálico para ser más exactos. Me recordaban a ti, todo me recordaba a ti.

Me puse la bata color salmón sobre mis hombros. Recuerdo cuando me dijiste que con ese pequeño vestido que me habías regalado, me miraba perfecta.

**Flash Back**

****-Hermione, sal de una vez - gritaste desesperado.

Me mire por última vez al espejo. Estaba insegura, no quería salir y desilusionarte.

Abrí detenidamente la puerta del baño. Me esperabas sentado en el borde de tu cama.

Carraspee, al notarte tan sumido en tus pensamientos. Levantaste la barbilla, orgulloso y tus ojos grises brillaron para mi.

Nerviosa mordí mi labio inferior con ímpetu al ver que tu no decías nada.

-Estás perfecta - susurraste.

Te acercaste con rapidez a mi y besaste mis labios con pasión.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione - murmuraste cerca de mi oído. - Lamento tanto haber insistido que te lo pusieras pero lamento más que haya sido para nada - subiste tus traviesas manos por mis muslos.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Recuerdo que el día que me lo regalaste, ese día era mi cumpleaños número 16. Esa noche hicimos el amor una y otra vez en tu cuarto. Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Camine hacia la mesa, Tomo asiento…mientras de una pequeña caja saque una foto tuya. Volví a ver tus ojos, ¡Como olvidarlos! Eras perfecto. No había comparación con mí ahora _novio_. Tu cabello rubio platinado no es nada parecido al color fuego de Ronald Weasley. Tus ojos color mercurio no son nada iguales a los azules zafiros del Weasley.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple handing from a tree_

_I pick the ripest on I still got the seed_

Me dijiste sigue adelante. Pero sinceramente…Draco, yo no sé donde ir. Te extraño tanto mi amor. ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme? Sigo viendo tu foto. Como extraño acariciar tu perfecto rostro…te extraño. Creo que lo mejor es lo único que conozco. Porque tú eras lo mejor.

_You said move on where do I go_

_I guess second best is all I will know_

No puedo olvidarte. No puedo hacerte a un lado de mi vida porque cuando estoy con él. Estoy pensando en ti. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No sé. Como esperas que pase bien la noche si contigo era con el único con el que la pasaba de lo mejor.

Recuerdo esas noches…cuando me hacías tuya. No hacía otra cosa que mirarte a los ojos y gemir de placer, gemir por sentirte dentro de mí. Extraño cuando apoyabas tu frente sobre la mía y me mirabas a los ojos mientras derramabas tus mieles dentro de mí.

_Because when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eye_

Al inicio de nuestra relación todo iba mal. Nuestra relación era de lo peor, tu y yo eramos enemigos a muerte...pero quien iba a decir que terminaría enamorada de ti. Cuando por primera vez te probé…Draco Malfoy…tú eras muy amargo. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que eres de esos caramelos que al inicio son tan ácidos que no puedes soportar tenerlos dentro de tu boca, pero conforme saboreas…mientras más saborees, más delicioso sabrá al final. _Al final siempre habra una sorpresa_

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

Cuando te tuve en mis brazos, me dijiste que si algún día tu faltaras buscara lo mejor para mí…pero como hacerlo si lo mejor de mi vida fuiste tú. Me dijiste que s tu faltabas algún día en mi vida, que buscara a alguien más que me supiera apreciar. Pero para que buscar si no habrá nadie como tú. Pero hare un esfuerzo por ti. Dijiste. "Hay muchos peces en el mar" Pues entonces las aguas probaré.

_How do I get better once I've had the best?_

_You said there's tons of fish in the waters_

_So the waters I will test_

Cuando tengo sexo con Ronald. Si mi amor, tengo sexo con Ronald…no hago el amor con él. Porque habría de hacerlo si cuando el besa mis labios yo saboreó tu boca. El intenta siempre deshacerse de mi vestido pero yo peleó conmigo misma porque no eres tú. A veces caigo...soy humana, pero quiero que sepas que nadie me hará el amor como tú.

_He kissed my lips I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in, I was discussed with myself_

Lo mejor ¿Por qué buscarlo? Yo ya lo tuve. No habrá nadie como tú. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Dime Draco! ¡Te lo exijo! ¿Qué hago? Porque cuando estoy con él, estoy pensando en tus caricias, en tus besos, en todo. Draco estoy pensando en ti.

Me levante decida a deshacerme de esos pensamientos. Baje las escaleras de mi nueva casa. Y desgraciadamente me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué?

'_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one who was spending the night_

Jugué con fuego y me queme. ¿Por qué te deje ir? No tengo ningún perdón. Aprendí la lección.

Mire por la ventana y bajo la sombra de ese árbol, pude verte a ti. Recostado en la corteza del enorme árbol. Sonriendo como lo hacías siempre. Abrí la puerta desesperada por abrazarte pero me di cuenta que era una de mis tantas alucinaciones.

Draco ¿No vendrás por mí? ¿No me llevaras lejos? Porque yo todos los días espero que lo hagas.

_The best and oh I do regret_

_How could I let myself let you go?_

_And now, now the lessons learned_

_I touched and I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

Regresé inmediatamente a mi habitación. Tenía que prepararme para tu velorio.

En tu casa se habría un velorio para honrarte. Iría a la Mansión Malfoy, ya no tengo miedo. Ya no tengo miedo de tu padre, no tengo miedo a nada…sabes ¿Por qué? Porque ya no hay razón para vivir si no estas aquí conmigo.

Pinte mis labios de rojo, mientras me acomodaba el vestido negro. Camine decidida hacia las puertas de la mansión Malfoy. No había nada que me detuviera.

'_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eye, your eyes, your eye_

_Wont you walk through and_

_Bust down the door and take me away no more mistakes_

'_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

Ya no tengo miedo porque cuando estoy con él estoy pensando en ti. Draco aunque no lo creas sigo esperando que abras la puerta y me lleves lejos. Quiero volver a perderme en tus ojos.

-_¿Qué hace una sangre sucia en mi casa? – _fue lo último que escuche. Todo se volvió borroso, mis piernas fallaban de pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

Ahí recordé todo lo de nuestra relación. Las primeras peleas de pequeños, cuando te golpee en tercero, todas las humillaciones. Recordé cuando el último día de nuestro quinto año me encontraste en el baño llorando. Recordé como todas las noches que pasábamos en tu casa o en mi torre, recordé como me penetrabas dulcemente. Recordé como me acariciabas. Todo...desde lo más dulce hasta lo más amargo.

**Flash Back**

**-**Hermione, Lárgate de aquí. Alguien podría hacerte daño. - dijiste

-No, no te dejare solo, además tengo una noticia que darte - exclame.

-¿Qué? - murmuraste exasperado

-Yo, Draco estoy... - pero no pude seguir.

Bellatrix Lestrange hizo aparición.

-Vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí. A la amiguita de Potter. La _sangre sucia. - _sonrió con malicia. -Draco deshazte de ella - exigió.

Te mire cerrar tus puños con fuerza. Te volteaste a ella.

-No

-Sabía que eras un traidor. Avada Kedabra. - grito.

Esa noche moriste sobre mis brazos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

**Fin de Flash Back**

Abrí los ojos y cientos de personas estaban a mi alrededor. Un hombre se me acercó parecía ser un medimago.

-Señorita ¿Usted está bien? - preguntó

Asentí.

-En su estado. Señorita no es recomendable que venga a lugares como este - dijo

-¿En su estado? - preguntó tu madre.

Ella sabía de nuestra relación.

-La joven está embarazada, señora Malfoy - contestó el medimago.

-De seguro es de Weasley. - escuche, pero decidí ignorar ese comentario.

Sentí la fría mirada de tu madre. Por lo que decidí hablar.

-**Scorpius **podrás no tener a tu padre, pero acá está tu madre y además tendrás una abuela que te mimara lo más que pueda - dirigí mi mirada a tu madre.

-**Scorpius Malfoy - **Sonrió** - **El nombre perfecto para mi nieto

Todos abrieron las bocas, sorprendidos.

Dijiste que buscara a alguien más pues sí lo hice...

Pero ten en cuenta Draco siempre pienso en ti.

_Thinking of you…_

_**Fin. **  
_

* * *

*Aclaración* Al inicio...cuando Hermione está contando la historia han pasado muchos días de la muerte de Draco. Ella estaba empezando una relación con Ron...  
Después se retrocede un poco el tiempo y como que ella recuerda el velorio del rubio. Me entendieron? Bueno ni yo misma me entendí pero bueno...

Espero les haya gustado

**Reviews?**


End file.
